Forget Me Never
by AJB66613
Summary: Follow Donatello through his childhood to adulthood whilst fighting his love towards his brother Raphael. The sequel is out! Check out Come What May!
1. Prologue

Forget Me Never

Prologue

Little Donatello Hamato was many things: passive, intelligent far beyond his years, and a genin in ninjutsu. Being a coward was not one of them, as his older and physically stronger brother Raphael was accusing him of. Master Splinter had decided that they were old enough to start scavenging the local garbage bins topside, if they went in pairs. This time, it was Don's first time and Raph's second time. Well, at least to Don's knowledge. But the point is, Don was not afraid of the world of the _Homo sapien sapien._ It's just… Raph decided they should scavenge in more dangerous territory, where a plethora of gangs have been fighting. When Don had voiced his concerns, his brother had replied with a quick, "Quit bein' a cowad an' cum an!"

Well being called a coward, even by his own brethren, did not settle well in the olive-skinned turtle's stomach. So, after puffing out his chest to make him appear larger, he brushed past his bigger brother and hastily climbed up the rusty ladder. After pushing the sewer lid open and shoving it aside, Don peeked to see if the coast was clear. Unfortunately, Raph was sick and tired looking up at his little bro's butt and shoved him through the opening. Having landed with a girly "oomf," the genius turtle in purple was too embarrassed to look around properly and just glared at his emerald-skinned sibling. That is, until a shadow that was too big to be his covered him.

Slowly, Donatello gazed at a human. A boy, perhaps in his late teens, at most. And the human was wearing local gang member clothing. Had something to do with dragons… any who, Don looked up at the older boy, his chocolate eyes wide. So were the human's, his hazel eyes as big as saucers. What snaps them out of it, however, is Raph's voice wafting from the sewage opening, "Hey, Braniac, is da coast clear? I ain't gettin' any younga down here!"

Don's mistake was taking his eyes off the human to turn at the sewer, praying silently that his brother doesn't come up and he can safely slip away. He quickly turned back when he heard the unmistakable sound of a pocketknife being revealed. Fearing for the safety of his brother, Don tossed the lid back to its original place, and started backing up from the gangster. Until he hit the brick wall. The gangster asked, "What are you?" as he crept closer, the knife glinting in the evening light.

The human made a slicing movement, to scare Donatello into action, but as the action was being made, the turtle had raised his hands in defense, and were immediately sliced by the palms. He hissed in pain as the blood gushed from his injured appendages. The human stared at the crimson liquid that dripped off the blade. Donnie was trying not to cry, but his hands hurt so much! He was not a stranger to pain, but that doesn't mean he ever liked it. So it came to him as a complete surprise when the pain stopped when his golden-eyed brother crashed through the sewer and landed with a growl, "Gitda HELL away from Donnie!"

Teeth bared, eyes blazed, his brother was a sight. One angry turtle never meant good for the receiver of that anger. And that law was proven right in front of Donatello. A snarl had etched its way upon Raphael's young face as he pounced at his brother's assailment. The gang member twirled around just in time to have his left arm chomped down by a three foot tall turtle. Raph grabbed the knife from the uninjured arm, swung around and swept the kid behind the knees, which forced him to tumble to the ground.

The emerald green turtle landed on top of the torso of the teenager, the blood from the boy's arm already stained his teeth. The screams that erupted from the teenager's mouth were frightening to Don, but frighteningly fascinating to Raph. With a feral grin, Raphael took the boy's life with a quick slice to the jugular vein. When the body stopped convulsing ,was when Raphael stood and turned to his brother. And that was when Donatello Hamato realized that he was many things; passive, intelligent… and incestuous towards his hot-headed, emerald skinned, golden-eyed, red-clad, brave, crass, caring, and handsome older brother.


	2. Chapter 1

Forget Me Never

Ch. 1

Donatello and Raphael were grounded for two weeks, which in Raphael's seven year old life, was torture. But he and his little bro, Donnie, had promised to not mention the murder. They left that out of the story. Instead, he just beat the guy who hurt his brother into a bloody mess. Which, really wasn't a lie. And for the next two weeks, he is undergrounded, with nothing to entertain his preadolesent head. Especially since his youngest brother had found a Gameboy Color and his oldest brother had found a book on Japanese war history tactics, so the rest of the family hadn't really seen them.

Almost immediately after their sentencing, Don disappeared into his "lab," which was just a sectioned off part of their lair, leaving Raph alone with nothing to do. And a bored Raph was just as bad as a bored Michelangelo. So, with nothing better to do, the emerald-skinned turtle tot went to Don's lair within the lair, if nothing but to get kicked out of it ten minutes later. "Don? I'm cumin' in." Raph opened the door just as Don gave him permission to enter.  
"Sure, Raph, walk on in..."

Don stares at his brother as Raphael swaggers in. It takes all of the olive-skinned turtle's might to not blush and play the shy schoolgirl in front of his brother. His brother! In his mind, he's torn, because it's his brother. But the other side, the logical side, is reminding him that he and his brothers are mutant turtles! And therefore don't apply to human society laws. But he successfully fights the blush and asks, "So, what do you need, Raph?" His brother just shrugs nonchalantly "Just bored. Waddya workin' on?" Don blinks. Oh dear. He's never had to deal with a bored Raphael before. That was usually either Leo's or Mikey's job. "Oh, um, well, I've been thinking about how to fix this toaster Master Splinter found. If I'm fast enough, I can have this done by his birthday." Don gestures towards the many gadgets and guts of little machinery. He watches his brother fight- and lose- the urge of rolling his eyes. The chocolate-eyed terrapin watches the triceps and biceps of his brother clench, stretch, flex then relax as he moves his arms onto his hips in irritation.

He really shouldn't be thinking like that. He's seven, for crying out loud! Don bites back a whimper as his adult thoughts slowly start taking over his brain. He really hates being the mature one in his family. "Ya know, Don, dat Masta Splinta ain't get'in' any bread any time soon. So why botha?" Donatello blinks at his brother/crush. "Simple. Hope." He watches his brother's golden eyes widen in surprise. "Hope?!"

"Yes, Raphie. The toaster isn't just a toaster. I want it to be a symbol to him that no matter what problem, technologically wise, I'll solve it for him. And depending on how well I can fix this thing, will determine how well I will be dependable in the future for big stuff, like maybe a heater for the winter." His hotheaded brother blinks at him almost owlishly. "Dat's a lot a words, Brainiac. But I tink I got da message."

Don smiles at him softly. It's much too early to ask what his brother's preferences are, and he knows if he asks, his brother will tell him he loves him and his family the same. But one day, he hopes that his feelings will be reciprocated. Until then...

"Hey, Raphie, wanna help me with this toy car? I want to make it remote control!"


	3. Chapter 2

Forget Me Never

Ch. 2

It's been exactly three years, four months, three weeks, two days, and some odd hours since the accident. Donatello's scars on his hands have healed very nicely, though keeping his hands in fists for extended periods of time makes them ache. Since the incident, however, Raphael has taken to adding his technologically-inclined brother into his schedule. Don had noticed this the moment he was able to work on a gadget without the red-banded turtle's help. His hot-headed brother will start his morning with a bowl of cereal, train with Master Splinter and Leo, plays games with Mikey, has lunch, spars with Leo, gets Mikey back at a prank he did either that day or the day before, takes a shower, and instead of playing by himself or reading a biker magazine (hiding it from Sensei) he helps Donatello build stuff.

The purple-banded turtle's knowledge had grown quite massively in the past few months, and his thirst for it hasn't even begun to quench. So when Master Splinter scrounged up text books from the New York College, the brown-eyed terrapin was beyond delighted. He finally found something to distract him from his growing feelings towards his brother. And for the most part, it worked. Soon, Raph stopped dropping by to see if he needed anything. And pretty much, everything was back to normal.

Until he one day found porn on his finally working computer, and could hook up to the internet wirelessly. His ten year old eyes went wide at the images on the screen. To him, most, if not all of it, was disgusting to look at, but for some strange reason: he couldn't look away. The angles, the lighting, the colors, the fact that most of these were _drawn_, had him mesmerized. He slams his jaw shut after realizing it was open for who knows how long, cheeks aflame. Honestly, all he wanted was to find some human anatomy an turtle anatomy diagrams and see if he can make a mutant turtle diagram, in case he or one of his brothers got sick or injured.

It was scary when Michelangelo sprained his ankle that morning during training. Hence the search for health problems and their solutions. But never in his life did he want to see pornographic sites- hey, is that Raph? The gentle turtle clicks on a picture, trying his damned hardest to avoid what the characters on the screen are doing. But the dominant… turtle-man, looks almost like his hot-headed crush. Just older, and the face is all wrong. But the obvious passion, the bulging muscles, the rough way he was slamming into…. Donatello blushes like mad when he feels heat pooling in his lower abdomen. He read about the birds and the bees almost a month ago, and knows right now, he's about to get his first boner.

Eyes widening in fright, he rushes over to the door and locks it. Breathing heavily, he tries to ignore it. But the feeling is so good-and painful!- inside, he's sure that his penis will slip out of its hiding place soon. Whimpering, he settles himself into his wheeled chair, shutting his eyes. He feels his hands wander down to the peeping slit. He bites back a cry when his own finger brushes over the sensitive head. His dick drops down, bouncing since he didn't catch it. Donatello mutters to himself, "It's only natural, it's only natural…" feeling a little braver, he gently grasps his own hardness. His eyes roll into the back of his head, his mind going numb with sudden euphoria. His hips instinctively buck into his suddenly working hand.

In a sudden burst, a keening purr emanates from his throat as he orgasms for the first time in his life. Panting, his eyes stare at the pearly white mess on his hand and on the floor. He blinks at it for a bit, his mind trying to restart itself. Almost lazily he looks around for a rag to clean himself off with. He locates and grabs one off the rack for engine parts. This one has the least bit of motor oil and gunk on it, but it's better than nothing, especially in a sewer. Hastily, the purple-banded terrapin cleans up, tucking himself back in. Gods, that was mortifying… and exciting. He's definitely going to have to do that again. He closes out of the browser, being careful not to look at the picture that had awakened his prepubescent libido.

He remembers just in time to unlock the door when Raphael slams it open. Surprised, Don blinks at him almost stupidly. "Uh, hi, Raph." Muttering a "hi" back, the golden-eyed turtle tot worms his way through the pile of stuff that Don calls experiments. Slowly, Don grabs a book, not really reading it. His hot-headed brother only does this when he's unable to run through the sewers (aka when it's raining) and the emerald skinned terrapin simply fiddles around the lab, asking what stuff is. Honestly, Don doesn't know why his brother does this, it's not like he's made any progress in anything recently. It's only when Don absentmindedly flips a page in the book when Raphael looms behind him, setting his recently sexed-up nerves to overdrive. His older brother points at a word in the tome. "Wha's a 'mate?'"

Donatello feels as if his whole belly just dropped to the floor. He fails to fight a blush as he stutters, "Ah! Well, it's… um… well, a mate is… for animals…it's like…a…a wife!" His brain hits itself. That's the explanation he could come up with?! _ Did I really just say that?!_ This statement, though, seemed to make the gears in the red-banded turtle's head start to turn. "Oh… but we don' got girl turtles." His brother says sadly. The tone made the olive-skinned turtle's heart ache. "We… might have to be paired with a brother in the future…" His eyes widen, terrified. _What did I just say?_ Sure they may be the only turtles in existence, but wouldn't their own hands suffice? Thinking about Raphael and his passion for life, his blush gets even redder. Probably not. "But… ain't dat wrong?" Inhaling sharply, Donatello's adrenalin pumps into his system. When did his brother get so worried about human society? Stumbling over his words, some of them escape, not registering to his brain, "It's quite natural for animals to mate with their family!" Look at a pride of lions, for example.

"Oh. Okay." And with that, Raphael swaggers out as if a big secret was revealed to him. The blood in Donatello's system freezes. His brother isn't stupid, contrary to everyone's belief. He is just subtle about what he knows. And boy does he know. The gentle turtle-s pupils shrink to mere pinpricks in fear. Raphael knows about Donatello's crush on him. Who knows what he'll do with that knowledge? A sudden fear grips the olive-skinned turtle to his very bones.

Would Raphael tell Splinter?


	4. Chapter 3

Forget Me Never

Ch. 3

That night, Donatello tossed and turned only to find… nothing out of the ordinary. Everyone kept going about their daily business. Needless to say, the purple banded tot was bewildered and relieved. Not to mention confused. Why hasn't his hot-headed brother done anything? No blackmail? No tattling to Splinter? No pity?

It's driving him mad not knowing, so he waits patiently for whenever Raphael does come barging into his lab after a fight with Leo and gently asks. "Hi Raphie!" The red-banded turtle half-heartedly glares at him. " 'Sup, Donnie?" the emerald-skinned terrapin does his rounds, poking at one experiment, prodding at another. Donnie fidgets in his seat, "Um, about the other day… about mates?" "Yeah?" The olive-skinned male bites his lip. "Why… was the term… meaningful… to you?" The golden-eyed male slowly turns to him, face flushed a dark green. "W-well, ya see, Donnie… Er… Ah screw it! Dat ting ya said 'bout us mite be paired wit a brutha?" Donatello shyly nods.

"Well, it got me tinkin', about me feelin's an' such… an' ya know I ain't good wit dat kind of stuff… an' I've been tinkin' I might… have a brutha… in mind." The gentle ninja's heart is pounding a hundred thousand times a second; he can barely breathe. "That's wonderful!" Raphael stares at him wide-eyed. "Yer… yer not freaked?" Donnie laughs joyously. Oh happy day! His feelings are returned! His feelings are returned! "Of course not! I'm very happy!" Whoa, okay, Donnie. Reel it in. Can't scare him off. Don't act like Mikey. Be impartial. "So… why haven't you told this brother sooner?" Raph shuffles his feet. Don instinctively curls in his chair to appear casual and relaxed. "He's kinda… ah, I can't get near him. He avoids me."

Donatello blinks. Oh damn. He has. Whilst trying to stamp these feelings out, Raph had embraced them and was hoping for some reciprocation. Time to fix this. "Well then, I believe it would be the best idea if you confront him about this in a public area." His hot-headed brother perks up. "Dat's an idea! An' it's gotta be tradishinal, on how I tell 'im." The pacifist terrapin smiles gently at his love. A proclamation of love, Raphie-style? "Tanks, Don. I'll tell dis brutha tomorra, so be in da livin' area, 'kay?" He nods enthusiastically, "Definitely. Wouldn't miss it for the world, Raph." And with that, Raphael swaggers out of the lab.

Donatello spins in his chair with glee. He can't wait for tomorrow!

It doesn't come by fast enough for the violet-clad turtle. He's made all the electrical fixes he can think of in their little Lair: light overhead, sunlamps, that little toaster that Leo keeps breaking, the game boy for Michelangelo, the electric blankets for the colder nights, that little television that Sensei is hooked to, and the radio for Raphie to listen to his rock music. And it now just became bedtime! How is he supposed to sleep when his mate is going to publically announce their love tomorrow?! In the end, he's back on that one website that made his libido awaken at odd hours of the night, fantasicing about what him and Raph would be able to do when they were grown ups! …Lord, his mind is way too mature for his body.

It's just after practice the next day. Don has snuggled down on the living room floor with a book of poetry. "Unrequieted" was the title. It was a misnomer, so the poems were full of romantic goodness, a perfect thing to be reading whilst waiting for a romantic confession. Mikey was watching the television, he didn't even want to know what the youngest was watching. Leo was a little ways away, still practicing his katas with his bokken. Raph had gone to take a quick shower, especially since Donatello hasn't quite figured out how to make a water heater yet. And for that, he was grateful. As much as he loves his brother, that particular turtle stinks to high heaven when he sweats.

So it was with a severe high when he saw Raph come out of the shower room. The emerald-skinned terrapin slowly stalked over to Leo, commenting every now and then on the katas he was doing. The purple-clad turtle takes a long, deep breath. Mustn't rush Raph. Let him take his own time.

"So, Leo…" Oh, is he going to tell Leo about it? Makes sense; he is their oldest brother.

"Yeah?"

"So… so Donnie tol' me wat a 'mate' wuz…" Well, kind of, he's probably going to have to explain mates in a more thurough lecture later.

"…Yeah?"

"Yeah. An' I though' 'bout it…" Oh? Did Leo harbor some secret feelings for Raph? Can't blame him…

"…Yeah…?"

"An'… an' I chose a brutha." Sorry, big brother, you can't get everything!

"Oh? Who?"

"Who d'ya tink?! D'ya wanna be me mate o' not?!"

"Yeah, sure. Okay."

The world has shattered for the olive-skinned turtle. Raph… and Leo?! Stony faced, Donatello slowly gets up from his position, book forgotten. He murmurs a farewell to his siblings, and shuffles to his lab door. If he can just get behind that door, he'll be safe. Safe from the pain. He makes it, without error. He quietly shuts his door, locking it. He crumbles to the floor, and silently sobs.


	5. Chapter 4

Forget Me Never

Ch. 4

The next few days for young Donatello Hamato could be summed up with one word: Hell. Though on the outside, he looked fine. Years of faking meditation would give you the best of poker faces. But it would be when he interacts with his family, and notices the… the… _affection_ that Raph would slyly shower Leo with, would his heart break even more.

He honestly doesn't know how much more pain his little heart can take. It seems like, every morning he vows to get over Raphie, move on, start the healing process, and then he sees his brothers sneak a kiss on the cheek when Sensei's back is turned. And all his hard work for the day is ruined. The pain has gotten so much, that he's estranged himself from his family even more, and has contemplated just ending it many times. The one thing that keeps stopping him is, if he's dead, he can't see Raphael 's smile every day. Just seeing it, even if he's not the one to cause it, makes the butterflies in his belly to flutter.

Unfortunately, he's not as good at hiding his emotions as he thought. Leo has questioned him about his day before practices, Raph stops by his lab that smidgen more often, and even Mikey dared the evil laboratory. Donnie had blinked up in surprise when he saw the flash or orange in his perephereal vision. "Mikey?! What's wrong?" The aqua skinned turtle laughs almost harshly. That immediately makes Donatello sit up straight, all his attention on his baby brother. "I should be asking you that, Donnie-bro." The chocolate eyed turtle looks at his brother, confused. "What are you talking about? I'm fine." Baby blue eyes roll sarcastically. "Yeah, and Raph is the gentle turtle." Donnie sighs. He's gonna have to come up with a pretty good excuse to get his nosy brother off his shell.

"I'm just getting a little overwhelmed with the stuff I gotta keep fixing, and I'm afraid it might be depressing me." The orange banded turtle's eyes widen so much, Donatello fears they might fall out of their sockets. "I'm sorry Donnie! I didn't mean to break everything, honest!" The purple banded terrapin smiles softly. "It's okay, Mikey. We're kids. I'd be more surprised if you broke more stuff when we're grown ninja. I just need to either find and anti-depressent… medicine, or an activity to fight it." Mikey frowns slightly. "I don't know about medicine- where would we get it?! But I read in a magazine that music helps! Not country, though." The olive-skinned turtle stares at him. "You're a genius, Mikey!" He hugs his little brother. "Thanks! I think…" Smiling truly for what feels like forever, Donnie says goodbye to his brother, turns to the computer and types in the dreaded website he's been avoiding: Youtube.

It's been about a week since his baby brother gave him the idea, and since then, he's created an MP3, searched a bunch of anti-depressing music, and threw it on his new toy. The family can tell he's better, too. True, every time he sees the secret smiles and the secret touches, his heart breaks, but all he has to do is listen to Enya, or RuPaul, and his heart starts the reconstruction process all over, just another day. He even thinks he might be getting over Raph, either that or he's getting used to the heartache.

But it's one night that really cements his place. It's just after curfew. Donnie was just finishing up the foundation for an electric stove when muffled shouting reaches his ears. Curious, he sneaks out of his lab. Three sillouhettes are softly lit in Master Splinter's room. Two of them look very much like turtles, though one is standing. Donatello marine crawls over to the shoji door, listening in.

"For the last time, Raphael! Do as you are told! End this relationship with Leonardo!" "Why?! Dere's nuttin' wrong wit it!" "He is your BROTHER!" Donatello flinches. He's never heard Master Splinter's voice raised. Ever. Apparently, neither had Leo, for the crouching sillouhette had flinched and bowed his head more to the floor. And Raphael is getting to his stubborn place. "And wat happens if I don'? Beatin's? More katas?" At that, Sensei's shadow rises to its full height. "If you two continue this dishonorable act, I will be forced to separate you. Either you or Leonardo would be forced to Japan to learn under my master's master." Donatello's eyes widen. Raph… and Leo… gone?! Not even thinking, his body surges the door open and he throws his body down in front of the old rat.

"Sensei, please! Don't do that! I don't understand!" The three bodies in the room stare at him, shocked. Slowly, the rodent sits, gathering the olive-skinned child into his arms. "It's simple, Donatello. Your brothers are in an incestuous relationship." "That's it?" Amber brown eyes widen. "Yes. Because that's wrong." "Says who?" The old rat blinks rapidly. "Well… our human side." Donatello sits up, "But sensei. We're also turtles. The only ones of our kind. And I read many books that state turtles-and most animals- mate with siblings if population is scarce." The ninja master's jaw drops slightly. And just as quickly, he shuts it. "Hmm… you have a point, Donatello. Many points. We cannot ignore our natural instincts, and I do not have the knowledge of turtle mating. I will leave this be, for now. As long as there is no sexual acts happening now." Donatello, Raphael and Leonardo shake their heads simultaneously. "Oh, no Sensei! Our bodies are much too young for that! I'd worry about that when we're about sixteen or seventeen."

Nodding, the old rat rises, the genius turtle curled up on his shoulder. "I will allow this. But know this: love is a powerful thing. It can protect and destroy. Do not let your love destroy your relationship with this family or each other." Donatello's brothers nod, giving him grateful looks. Splinter carries him to his bed and gently tucks him in. "Now Donatello, do not take me for a fool. There is more to this dilhema than you are telling me. Your unhappiness has coincided with their relationship flawlessly. Tell me."

Donnie swallows thickly. "I… I've been in love with Raphie. For… I lost count for how long." Splinter's eyes widen again for the second time that night. "Then I shall go end their relationship immediately. It has already broken the conditions," "No!" Splinter pets his head slowly. "And why not, my son?" Donatello blinks back tears, "I want Raphie happy. And… and if he's happy with Leo, that's fine." Old eyes stare at him intently. "But that leaves you unhappy, my son. What about your happiness? And Raphael has the right to know about your feelings towards him." The purple banded child shakes his head. "I'll get over it. I promise." His father looks at him critically. "If you say so, Donatello." And with that, Donnie is left alone. Slowly, he turns to his side, slips on his MP3's headphones and presses play. RuPaul's "Main Event" plays softly. And with a deep breath, the genius turtle makes a decision. From now on, he is no longer Donnie. He is simply Don.


	6. Chapter 5

Forget Me Never

Ch. 5

It was almost surreal having his brothers call him "Don" instead of "Donnie." But Donnie died in order to save Raphael's happiness with Leo, so he quickly got used to it and reprimanded everyone who messed up. And, yeah, by now, he was used to the pain of heartbreak. It almost didn't even hurt anymore when he saw his brothers snuggling on the couch and stealing kisses at breakfast. It was stupid, really. Everyone in the house knew they were "boyfriends," as was the term Master Splinter was the most comfortable with. He really didn't understand the need to steal kisses. But it wasn't his relationship; he wasn't going to get into it.

The serious crack in his mask didn't appear until after almost a year of Raph and Leo dating when Master Splinter had decided that in order to be a team, a leader was needed. Don didn't want to be leader; he had enough on his plate trying to keep everything in the lair in working order. Mikey certainly wasn't in the mature mindset to be a leader. So then it all bubbled down to the lovebirds. Personally, Don thought either of them would make a decent leader, though Leo would take it to some serious extremes, and Raph's temper would get in the way. He kept seeing the couple in the corner of the dojo whispering heatedly. Probably arguing on who would be better for the team.

The purple-banded turtle's guess on who'd be leader would be Splinter's favorite student. And on a Friday, he was proven right. What he didn't expect was Raphie's temper tantrum. He should have, slapping the icepack to his brow. The tantrum was so large, ninja weapons his brother wasn't big enough to handle were thrown. And the back of a sai hit him right in the eye ridge. It dispelled his hot headed brother's anger, unfortunately to the point of he ran into the sewers about ten minutes ago.

Sighing wearily, he sits on the couch with Michelangelo, watching some sort of jukebox musical. It wasn't until a certain scene on it started playing. Quite possibly the end, but the first lyric had him hooked and had him committing the lyrics to memory. When the scene ended, he dropped the ice from his face, and dashed into his lab. He quickly pulled up the shell cell GPS and located Raphael. Good. His emerald skinned sibling was still in the sewers. He's have a really long walk, but better than having to trek topside.

Speedily memorizing his brother's position, he dashes out toward the sewers. It takes him two hours to find fresh evidence of his stubborn brother's presence. He stops and takes a slow, deep breath. He listens and hears the angry breathing. His brother is still battling with his inner demons. He really shouldn't have those, he's eleven! Then again, he dealt with his first boner just last year. Opening his eyes slowly, he starts to sing,

_Never knew… I could feel… like this._

_It's like I'd never seen… the sky… before._

Don smiles softly at that lyric. He'd really never seen the sky. Not properly.

_Want to vanish… inside… your shell._

Yeah, he's substituting some words, but he really needs this to sound like it's from the whole family.

_Every day we love you more… and more._

_Listen to our souls… can you hear them sing?_

_Come back to us, and FORGIVE EVERYTHING! _

He pauses to gasp for breath. He has to give credit to that actress. Hitting those notes for that long is quite impressive. And he's a mutant turtle!

_Seasons… may change… Winter to Spring._

_But we'll love you… 'til the end… of… time._

Heart beating wildly, he starts the chorus, no changes to it.

_Come what may… come what may._

_I will love you… until my dying day~!_

The last note echoes throughout the sewer. An eerie silence consumes the tunnel. Don waits patiently. That song had to have reached Raph, it just _has_ to! No noise from his brother. His heart climbs into his throat; did Raph leave during the song?! A surprised gasp escapes him when two arms encircle him from behind. How did he do that? "Tanks, Don." Smiling softly, the gentle turtle relishes in the embrace a moment longer than necessary and turns around in the strong biceps. "I just wanted to remind you that we love you Raphie." A surprisingly gentle hand brushes over his bruised temple softly. Donatello tries to fight back a flinch of pain, but fails. Golden eyes look at him with pain through the darkness. "I'm so sorry, Don. Ya know I would neva…" Chocolate eyes slowly blink at him, "I know, Raphie." Raphael gently kisses the bruise, causing Don's butterflies to start swarming in his belly, a smile gracing his face. "Could… could ja do me a fava, Don?" He looks up at his brother in the darkness. "Of course, Raphie." Anything. "When… wheneva I get dat mad, could ja cum fin' me an' sing dat song ta me?"

Surprised eyes search sincere ones and found no animosity or pity. Just pain and a plea for help. "Absolutely. Whenever you need it." Chuckling softly, Raphael takes Don's hand and together, they start the long hike back to the lair.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

Wow. Surprisingly a bunch of support for this story. I was going to take it a couple of chapters at a time, and perhaps update it every few months, but I'm going to now try and get a chapter out a day. By the way, I have no Beta Reader, so what you see is what you get.

AMMO0121: I have no intentions of spoiling the end. And there might even be a sequel if people beg me.

Life is like a bicycle: Thank you for the encouraging support and review. I will do my best to keep writing, though I tend to babble a bit.

**Author's Note**

Forget Me Never

Ch. 6

Events slowly began to unfold in an almost schedule. They'd train with Sensei, have some time to themselves (mostly Mikey watching television, Don fixing something, and Raph and Leo either snuggling, sparring or fighting,) lunch, garbage run if needed, quality time with the family, dinner, and maybe a movie before bed. It started to become a rut, only being exciting when Don had to chase down Raph after a heated argument between Leo or Splinter. And for the next couple of years, that was it.

It was only when Don had too much to do to chase down Raph was when the scheduled times started to shift. They were thirteen now, his brothers recently had learned about the pleasures of the body. Strangely, Don could smell when they first started pleasuring themselves. It was an uncomfortable feeling. And when he realized Splinter had better sense of smell than him…! He practically died of embarrassment, and not just for his brothers. He remembered the strange look his Sensei had given him when he was ten. No wonder he wanted to send his brothers away.

But even through all that, Raph's passion burned everlasting, and clashed with Leo's determination and focus much too often. And one day, Raph left, but Don was too busy with a water purification system being welded to their makeshift sink, and didn't hear him leave. It wasn't until about four hours later when he was about to crash onto his cot in his lab when he saw Leo shifting uncomfortably in front of the door. Biting back a groan, he wearily smiles at his oldest brother. "Hi Leo. Something on your mind?" Steel grey eyes looked at him worriedly. His fake smile quickly slips off, his expression now concerned. "Have you gone to get Raph yet?"

Blinking slowly, Don attempts to recall a recent fight. He shakes his head slowly, "No… when did he leave?" Leonardo bites his leaf green lip. "About four or five hours ago." Sputtering, Don dashes to his room and, with a serious feeling of déjà vu, he locates his red banded brother via GPS. Right before he dashes out, however, Leo stops him with a question, "What do I say to him, Don? When he returns?" Donatello blinks slowly at his brother. Does he really have to fix every problem in this relationship? "You simply apologize and tell him you love him." And with that, Don leaves.

He feels pathetic. Here he is, giving love advice to the turtle that stole the object of his affections, on top of gathering said object so they can kiss and make up and kill his heart just a bit more. If he wasn't so used to pain by now, he's pretty sure this situation would have been unbearable. He swallows the lump in his throat as he arrives to the designated spot where his brother should be. He frowns.

There's no evidence his brother's been here. His eyes widen and his hands shake a bit; his brother's topside. Staring at the closest ladder leading to the surface, he wrestles his fear into the recesses of his mind, inhales deeply, and starts climbing. He really has too much on his plate. As quietly as he can, he lifts the manhole cover, doing a thorough search on if the coast is clear. Being almost 4:30 in the morning, his relief was one of greatness. He slips out of the hole, resting the cover beside it, in case a quick getaway was needed. He slowly analyzes his surroundings, and quickly finds his brother, on the fire escape of one of the apartments, sitting beside an open window, a red solo cup in hand, roaring with laughter.

His blood freezes. He's talking to a human?! He rapidly scrambles up the fire escape, being mindful to be quiet (people are sleeping,) lands softly beside Raph, and gently taps his shoulder. His brother slowly, groggily turns to him. The stench of alcohol hits Donatello like a brick. His brother is drunk?! Oh dear. Leo and Master Splinter will not be happy. "Donnie~! Casey, dis is me brutha, Donnie, ya knows? Da smart one? He sings perty." Emerald lips widen and part as a very unmanly giggle escapes him. A just as equally drunk boy's voice reaches him, "Whoa, when did he gets here? Ninjas, in New York! Disssss awesome!" Don clears his throat, "Yes, well, it's nice to meet you, but it's almost daylight and I need to get my brother home. Ninjas, and all that. Now come on, Raphie…" "No! Ya gotta sings! Rememba? Ya dinnt cum an' sings ta me~! Waited all nite!" A glare blearily marred his features. Donatello tries to think of helpful ways to deal with unruly drunks, but unfortunately none spring to mind. Sighing, he states, "All right. Really quick. I'll sing. But then we have to go home, understand?"

Grinning like the cat who ate the canary- which seriously makes Donatello wonder his alcohol intake and tolerance- Raphael sets his cup down and crosses his legs, pulling the surprised purple banded terrapin into his lap. Ignoring the fierce blush and the butterflies and heat in his stomach, the chocolate eyed turtle quickly and shyly sings their secret song. When he finishes, he feels his brother nuzzle into his shoulder. "M'sorry… fer doin' dis… " Seriously ignoring the warm fuzzy feeling, he pats his brother's head. "It's okay, Raph. I just have a lot on my plate now, and can't get to you when you need me." The usually angry turtle was silent for a moment. Don had almost wondered if he fell asleep when, "Wat 'bout callin'? Jus' need ta hear da song…" Donatello blinks. "Uh, sure. I can do that, if I'm busy." Still nuzzling his shoulder, his brother mumbles, "'Kay. Onl' yous. Yous make me loves Leo."

"I'm going to ignore that for now and try and decipher it later, possibly when you're sober. Now, let's go home. Thank you, Casey, was it?" Only a loud snore reaches his ears. Smiling softly, he gently shuts the window and frog marches his inebriated love all the way back to the lair.


	8. Chapter 7

** Author's Note**

More reviews! I'm so happy! Thank you all for your support! Again, a reminder that I have no Beta Reader, and that I'm hoping mistakes are few and far in between. If I do make a grammatical error someplace, please let me know!

: The storyline's done in my head, sorry. Great suggestion, though! I love it!

Life is like a bicycle: Surprisingly to most, no, I do not roleplay . I had tried a couple of times before, but it never went far, so I gave up.

Moonrisk: Originally, I had thought about making this an OT4 turtle fic, but then the ending I finally decided on ruined that. Perhaps in the sequel…

Read and… actually, I'd be fabulous with just a read. Reviews would be nice, though.

**Author's Note**

Forget Me Never

Ch. 7

The night of Raph's alcohol problem had been all but forgotten. A new routine was formed. The fights between Leo and the hot headed turtle were getting violent. It seemed to Don that every day, he had to call the red banded brother on his shell cell and sing their secret song, just to calm the emerald skin terrapin down enough to come back home! He fears that one day his song won't do the trick.

It's been a year and a half since the alcohol filled night, and Don still hasn't figured out what his inebriated brother hat meant in that statement. _Only yous make me loves Leo…_

What had his brother meant? Did they not love each other anymore? He absentmindedly bats away the hope that was swelling in his chest. No, his brother just doesn't know how to handle his relationship now that it's maturing, and is coming to Don for a solution. He frowns bitterly. He really does have too much on his plate. Especially since all the events that have happened in the past few weeks. He's simply thankful they were able to find a second lair.

Mousers from Baxter Stockman had torn their old lair apart, nearly having it collapse right on top of them. Luckily, they were able to find a new lair, plus a mode of transportation, a new friend named April, and sweet revenge! But cleaning up the new lair, plus making the electronics work with the strange technology, plus scavenging the old lair, on top of their supposedly normal routine, has been wearing on Don's nerves and his health. He can't remember the last time he properly slept, but he counts this as a positive thing. All these distractions stop him from moaning and whining about his broken heart.

Raph's anger hasn't really helped, either. Don sighs. He misses his brother's smile, but more often than not, the turtle's face is warped with an angry snarl, scowl, sneer, or bloodthirsty smirk. He beefed out, too, obviously trying to manage and control his anger by working it out. Don can't say it helped him mentally, but physically his love is now built like a tank. Made going to sleep an impossibility.

And more often than not, Leo's been going to Don for advice on how to handle their brother. And Don just keeps repeating over and over (aside from the fact that he's not a professional at this and only Leo and Raph can make the relationship work) to simply remind the golden-eyed ninja that his mate loves him. He thinks it's gotten truly depressing that even the love advice he gives to Leo doesn't even hurt anymore.

But it's one night that he honestly wishes he could forget and completely give up on this obsession/infatuation/unrequited love he has towards his brother. It was not too late one night, but he could vaguely hear his brothers going through the routine agreement. What they were fighting about? Don doesn't really know; they haven't told him. But he particularly has been beyond the point of caring, and was completely content on ignoring them. That is, until something made of glass shatters. The lair is suddenly deathly quiet. Heart freezing in his chest, Donatello leaves his lab and rushes to Raph's room, the stage he was positive the fighting was. But it was empty. No broken glass, no remorse filled Raphael, no injured Leonardo. He blinks owlishly at the lack of items and people.

"What the…?" A thump against one of the hot head's walls tells him that it's worse than he thought: they're fighting in Leo's room. Red alerts form in Don's head as he rushes to the door to find it locked. Panicking (Raphie wouldn't hurt his brothers, right? Right?) he quickly picks the lock open to find… Leo on his carapace, legs spread, hooked around Raph's shell, hips bucking up to meet his brother's passionate rhythm. Moans and churrs escaping his oldest brother's throat, a sexy growl rumble from his red clad brother. His jaw drops, eyes wider than saucers. And to top it all off, he realizes he's still wearing his magnifying goggles. "Shell…?"

Leo freezes at hearing the squeak of a word Donatello made, peeking from Raph's shoulder, he ignores his lover's question, "Why d'ja stop?" Slowly, Raph turns and finally notices his genius brother. "Ah, shell." Don's chocolate eye slowly roll into the back of his head and blackness consumes him. He doesn't even feel his head hitting the floor.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

Holy crap! That's a lot of reviews! I feel loved! And just so you know, there is no rough draft of this. I just start typing, and when I think the chapter is done, I post it. Yep, playing by ear, people! Be afraid! Muahahaha!

Moonrisk: One would think that would help with his anger problem… you'll find out in this chapter. I did promise a chapter a day, so yeah. And I'm glad you like that particular resentment.

AMMO121: I know! Why do I punish him so?! Oh yeah, an update… should probably get to that…

Guest: I can't tell you that! It'll spoil the ending! Ah, crap…

Life is like a bicycle: Lol, yeah, was trying to go for a funny right there, on top of some serious mental scarring. I don't know why, but mentally scarring people is so much fun!

Now, on to the chapter we go!

**Author's Note**

Forget Me Never

Ch. 8

Donatello woke up with a raging headache pounding the back of his skull into nothingness. He quietly groans rolling in his bed… wait a minute… slowly, he sits up. this isn't his bed. Furthermore, this isn't his room. It's Leo's. But why…? Memories suddenly flood to the front of his brain, causing his headache to flare more. Groaning a little more loudly at his luck, he curls himself up in a ball.

He walked in on Raph and Leo copulating. He slowly blinks, unconsciously analyzing the memory. He remembers a bottle of lubricant a couple of feet away from his brothers, used. _The bottle's opening had dripped a large amount onto the floor. It was mint-flavored. _He blinks again. _They were about to have their first time on Leo's floor. Why not the bed? Unless…_ his eyes widen, a tear threatening to escape. This wasn't their first time. More than likely a second or a third. And those previous would have been few and far in between, too much time for his hot-headed brother's passion and libido. Don shakes his head, instantly regretting it. _That's why the fights are getting more violent. Leo doesn't want to have sex._

Donatello sighs deeply. Yet another problem he has to fix with his broken heart. He somehow has to make his brothers understand one another. He finds it horribly ironic that he knows what his brothers need to feel loved. Leo needs audio-assurance, which Raph doesn't understand, while Raphael needs physical-assurance, but Leonardo is uncomfortable with. He's honestly just thankful that Mikey still only needs a new video game and pizza to be happy right now, else wise the lone turtle out of this love triangle would be his biggest problem right now.

The olive-skinned terrapin slowly rubs his temples, praying for the headache to go away. It subsides a bit, enough for him to get out of the bed, at least. He stumbles towards the door; he can hear whispering on the other side. Aruptly, he opens it, revealing the two stars of the night. He stares at them intensly, both of his older brothers immediately looking anxious. He turns and heads towards the kitchen. Silently, they follow. Ignoring them, he makes a pot of coffee, and grabs the emergency Acetaminophen and shakes out two tablets. "Er… Don…?" He glances at the golden eyed turtle. If it was Leo, he'd probably still be ignoring them. "Yes, Raph?" "Um… you okay?" The coffee maker beeps and Don pours himself a mug. "Other than a slight headache from my head slamming into Leo's floor from the sight of you two consummating, then yes, I'm fine." Both turtles winced. Donatello takes a drag of his coffee and pops the two medicine capsules into his mouth.

"Why do you ask?" Leo gives him a half-glare. "Because we care about you and worry about you." Don rolls his chocolate eyes at him. "I'm not a child, nor am I fragile. Besides, I can safely say I've seen far worse things than you two having sex." Leaf green and Emerald skins flushed in embarrassment. "Oh yeah? Like wat?" Chocolate eyes meet golden. "Depends. Do you want creepy, gory, or sexually disgusting?" His brother's eyes widen just a fraction, his breathing slightly hitched. Don breaks the eye contact, calming his own racing heart. Did they just have a sexually tensed moment? Interesting. Leo really doesn't like sex, if the frustration on Raph's face is anything to go by. "But the problem is not my lewd preferences, it's you two's relationship." His brothers blink at him simultaneously. "What's wrong with it?"

The smaller turtle huffs at them, "Where do I begin, Leo? Let's start with the personality war. Leo," storm grey eyes light up in silent protest, "you need to hear love." Both brothers stare at him, obviously confused. "…Do I really have to be any clearer? Urgh, for example. Raph, watch." Don gets up, goes over to his oldest brother, and slightly, just slightly touches the back of his hand. His dark eyes stare into the cool depths. "Leo… you know you are the most important thing in my life. I trust you with my life over any contraption I could ever make. You are my light that shines in the darkness. I love you, big brother." He slowly gets up and sits back in his seat. Leonardo stares at him warmly, cheeks heated just a bit, smiling goofily. He turns to Raph, who stares at him shocked. There's a little bit of awe in there as well, on top of… jealousy? He swallows the lump in his throat, ignoring the beating his heart is going through. "See? Leo needs to be told he's loved. Else wise, he doesn't believe it. Raphie, you don't understand that, because you were raised on the belief of action speaking louder than words." The red banded turtle blinks.

"But on the other side of the coin, Raphie needs physical love. Leo, pay attention." Don slowly goes over to Raphael, and spreads his arms wide. Automatically, he's enveloped in a big Raphie bear hug. Relishing in the heat, he snuggles into his brother's carapace, curling up into his lap, arms wrapping around the thick neck. He gets into a comfortable position, Raph gently tracing patterns on Donatello's shoulders. The larger turtle softly rumbles out a pleased noise. After one last squeeze, Don lets go of his love, doing his damn best to memorize the feel, smell, temperature, and pheromones of Raph. He goes back to his seat. Now the roles are reversed. Raph is the one looking at him warmly, a happy smirk playing across his lips, while Leo is the one looking at him with intense jealousy in his eyes. Don ignores the fuzzy tingling sensation in his stomach.

"But Leo, you are uncomfortable with people in your space. You were raised to be our leader, therefore only needed to be touched when corrected. You see physical touch as either a punishment, or an attack." Raph glances at Leo, slightly hurt and looking a bit guilty. "But at the same time, all the arguing you do with Raph makes him second guess his words, afraid he might say something wrong." The blue banded turtle glances back at Raph, looking equally hurt and guilty. "So, I suggest a compromise. A balance." His brothers look at him. "What do you suggest, Donnie?" Chocolate eyes darken as he glares dangerously. "Er, sorry… Don." Sighing, he states, "An exercise. Once a day, Raph, you touch Leo casually. A massage would be the best. Also once a day, Raph, you give Leo a compliment- that has nothing to do with his ninja training." His older brothers groan as he grins.

Hey, love is hard, and he wants Raph to be happy. If Leo wants to stay by his beloved's side, then he'd betta werk!


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**

I'm back, bitches! And to my many adoring fans, thank you! Well… maybe not many, but you are quite supporting and adorable, so I will give you more!

Life is like a bicycle: Donatello is very strong mentally and emotionally. And he is a very nice guy, I find it quite endearing in his nature, but whenever you are truly in love, and the person you love wants another, what is your thought? To make them happy, right? Same thing.

AMMO121: This chapter is especially for you, hun. See? I'm not depriving ANYONE of turtle love!

And off to the next chapter!

**Author's Note**

Forget Me Never

Ch. 9

After six years of complete and utter drama, Donatello doesn't know how much more he can take. Aside from taking down the Shredder… multiple times, getting beamed around space, flitting through dimensions, nearly getting everybody killed and/or dissected by Agent Bishop, on top of demons and magic, time-hopping, cyber-surfing, AND dealing with being the couple's therapy counselor not only for Raph and Leo, but somehow also for April and Casey as well, _AND_ dealing with a randy Michelangelo who wants to jump not only Donatello, but Leatherhead and- surprisingly- Usagi as well… yeah, he needs a vacation. And why not? Leo got a vacation from his brothers… granted, it was to go train, but still. Raphael sometimes disappears for a couple of days, drinking beers with Casey. And even Mikey somehow found a "freak bar," where the unattractive crowds head out to be normal at, and lets loose a little.

The olive-skinned turtle sighs heavily. Everything was much simpler when he was a tot. Even the heartache. Just when he's about to drop a very dangerous chemical into a glass slide to examine, two simultaneous shouts, "Donatello!" "DONNIE!" He sighs irritably at the ruined slide. He worked so hard to get that small sample, too…

He gets up, and heads towards Leo's and Raph's room, since the room with the hammock is only when Raphael had done something bad, and was kicked out of their bed. Grumbling, he sarcastically wonders why they just don't start a threesome? He surely is in between those two enough. Hell, he gave them ideas to spice up their love life! But, at the crazy age of twenty-one, he supposes he should thank the stars that he's still somewhat sane. After taking a large breath, he enters without preamble. "What now- oh my gosh!" He turns bright red and turns away from the two. This was new. "Sorry, Don, but you're the only one I trust to tell us if this is accurate." "Dat, an' ya won' spill, like Mikey. So," the sound of a falling piece of paper reaches his ear slits, "are we doin' dis rite?" He glances down at the paper. It's one of the plethora of diagrams from the Karma Sutra he gave them a year ago. His eyes widen to saucers. Oh, no… they want him to watch them?! Slowly picking up the sheet with the picture, his brain automatically studies it. He peeks from behind it. Blushing bright red, he stammers, "R-Raphie, you need to put Leo's l-leg over your shoulder… your other shoulder…" The red banded turtle does as told, all the while, chocolate eyes secretly ogle his large muscles and wiggling tail. "OH~! YES~!" Fighting a blush-and tears (because honestly, he wasn't prepared for this)- the gentle turtle heads towards the door. "And to answer your question, now, yes, that is the correct position on that particular diagram. If you two will excuse me, I have to clean up… a chemical… that burns through… rubber. Shell!"

He rushes downstairs. Luckily, there wasn't anything rubber in the immediate vicinity. Sighing he cleans up the mess, only for his alarm to go off. Hmm, the Foot are up to something near the docks. His guess would be something to do with the warehouse that's supposedly haunted. Quickly, he hacks into the security systems for the major warehouses in that area. Yep, Warehouse number 13 is crawling with Foot Ninja. And then, right before his eyes, one of them disappears into the darkness.

"Guys…?"


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**

Support! Thank you all so much! I couldn't have gotten this far without you! I'm also thinking about ending it earlier than expected. Simply because after this job interview (cross fingers) I'll finally have another job and would no longer have the time to write a chapter a day.

Life is like a bicycle: Yeah, just needed a cliffhanger. I'll be skipping this particular fighting scene, with just the results of the aftermath. I think the chapter after this will be the last.

AMMO121: You're quite welcome! A SAINW feel, huh…? I feel so proud! I do try.

Moonrisk: Yes, we know Don's noble and smart. And he's going to be doing even more noble deeds in the near future.

And now, enjoy!

**Author's Note**

"Really, guys, this is nothing compared to the kind of scraps Raph or Mikey get into!" Donatello protests as he flinches away in pain, as Leo does his best to set his arms. "That was incredibly reckless, Donatello! You could have died, performing that stunt!" Don glares at his oldest brother.

"It was either stop that demon's jaws with my Bo, or lose Mikey! I'd rather have lost my arms!" Michelangelo sobs quietly as Raph sets the casts on both of the olive-skinned turtle's arms. He sighs, ignoring the fluttering in his chest.

"Still, Don, dere coulda been anutha way! I thought dat ting ate ya! We all did!" Chocolate eyes roll. "But I'm fine! We're all safe! I just can't do anything with my arms for six weeks!" His emerald-skinned brother growls, "Yeah? An' wat _don'_ ya do wit' yer hands, eh, Don?" The usually gentle terrapin puffs out his chest.

"I can do many things. I can type, make coffee, even fix the water heater. I can do every daily need as well." All three of his brothers stare at him in disbelief. "Oh really? How?" Donatello smirks. "Mikey's not the only one that's flexible. Why do you think I take care of my feet just as well as my hands?" Jaws drop. Cheeks flush. Eyes shine. And Mikey's the one who asks the inappropriate question.

"Even masteurbate?" Donatello blinks, caught off guard. "Mikey!" "Michelangelo! That's not the question to-"

"Actually, yes."

Silence permeates the sick bay. He's actually quite thankful that Master Splinter is in bed, else this would be a _very_ awkward conversation. "Really?" His eyes widen at Leonardo, whose eyes are suddenly predatorial. "Er, well, yes." A growl reaches his ears, and he has to stop his heart from throwing itself out of his body. His brothers' pheromones are into complete overdrive.

"Um, guys? Can you all back off? You stink." Immediately, his brothers back off, mumbling apologies. He sighs as his now casted hands rest on his carapace. Oh dear. It seems that his brothers are either seriously hyped up on adrenaline, or a mating season of sorts is about to begin for them. Neither is good for Donatello and his six weeks of boredom.

And six weeks of boredom it was not. Almost every morning, Donatello would wake up to Michelangelo practically humping him. After roundhouse kicking his brother out of his room, he'd go take a quick shower, mindful that he doesn't get his casts wet. He exits the shower, only half dry (he still needs to work on moving fabric with his toes) and heads to the kitchen, avoiding the intense stares and seriously inappropriate innuendos Leo was tossing at him as he makes and drinks his morning coffee. And _then_- since he's not allowed to train alongside his brothers- he has to pointedly ignore Raphael and his sudden lack of personal space (though he secretly loves the attention he's getting from the golden-eyed turtle, but said turtle's taken.)

And after six whole weeks of this, he can safely say that he is one sexually frustrated turtle. Not a moment of peace, and a whole lot of yummy Raphie wanting to jump his shell. Needless to say, his patience, and loyalty, were seriously tested. He had to keep reminding Raph that he was with Leo, whilst at the same time reminding himself of the same thing. It was honestly pure hell. And he was seriously grateful when the casts finally came off.

"How do you feel, Donatello?" "Fine, Sensei." The old rat gives his brightest son a look. Don sighs softly. "It feels wonderful to move my arms again. But now I'm thrust with a problem I don't know how to solve… it's also quite embarrassing." Splinter motions for him to continue, "I will stop you when I am uncomfortable, my son." Inhaling slowly, he nods. "During the past six weeks of my rehabilitation, my brothers have suddenly found me… attractive." Brown, wise eyes widen slightly. "I see. And how did you come to this?"

"Simple. Their bodies and advances have told me they want me as a potential bed partner." Master Splinter slowly strokes his whiskers. "And… what have you done with these advances?" "I gently rejected, Master Splinter." "Even Raphael?"

The chocolate eyed turtle blinks. "Well, yes." "Even though your love for him hasn't diminished even in the slightest over the years?" his jaw drops. "How do you…?" "Donatello, I am your father. Even if you don't feel the pain of your heart breaking daily anymore, I can still see it on your face, still hear it shatter every time your brothers show affection. Now, I can safely say that you have gained emotional and mental strength in whereas your brothers, not even Leonardo, could not. And though I wish you would let me intervene and let me help you in finding happiness, my son, for I hate to see you in pain, I _am _proud of you for being so selfless."

"Thank you… father." And with that, he bows in respect, and seals himself in his lab, ready for a good cry.


	12. Chapter 11: Final

**Author's Note**

More on the way! And this, I believe, will be the last chapter.

Moonrik: I know, I rushed through the mating season, but A) it wasn't my main point, B) I might go back and lengthen it up more in the later future, and C) while they are turtles, only two of them have had sex. And those two have already mated each other, so their animalistic side has already been subdued, while Don and Mikey's sides are still perfectly under wraps.

AMMO121: Never thought about it, really. And in my opinion, there might be too many Mating Season fictions, another reason why I skimmed over it. But don't get me wrong, I love those kinds of fics, just… this isn't one of them.

And now, the FINAL CHAPTER!

*Author's Note**

Forget Me Never

Ch. 11

Donatello breathes deeply as he plummets off a roof and lands flawlessly on the neighboring store. _It's truly been awhile, _he thinks, ignoring a pain growing in his lung. He slowly starts trailing behind his brothers. Not that he's ever been the fastest, oh no. That title is strictly Mikey's. Leo comes a close second, if it's short distance, but Raphie's the one with the most endurance. He lacks… in everything. Shaking off the pity party and thanking his lucky stars that his brothers are no longer in mating season, he glances across the street and abruptly stops.

"Hey, guys…" his brothers stop a building and a half away, realizing he wasn't with them, and double back. He points to a garage across the street. "Did the Foot and the Purple Dragons have a date?" They stare at the garage he was pointing at. At the same time, through the window, a Foot Ninja and a Purple Dragon goon walked past it within seconds of each other. "Now, dats a site ya don' see ev'ry day." "Then let's break up this little party."

And with that, he and his brothers effectively sneak in. Donatello notices something strange. Many things, actually. One, the cars appear to be nothing more than flashy hot rods. Two, the markings on the Foot Clan have been slashed. These are rogue ninja. Three, this was a trap. Before he could warn his brothers, however, the trap had sprung. His brothers separate, having equal factions from each gang up on them. Absently, Donatello notices that the Foot Clan slashes are divided into four. Some sort of power scale. Slowly, he pulls out his Bo.

They circle him slowly. The Foot glance at the Purple Dragons, as if unsure they should be partnering with the street thugs. One PD gets patient and charges, along with the other gang members. The Foot hold back, but Donatello only notes this on the side as bodies fly. When the last punk is down, only then does the ninjas pounce. He blacks a tanto, only to dodge a kusarigama, rolling away and blocking a tonfa, sweeping the feet of one ninja who was about to throw shuriken. His shell hits a wall, and his eyes widen. "Those slashes represent us."

The Foot back up just a bit, giving his Bo twirling room. Quickly analyzing the weapons, attacks, and the four different slashes on the ruined Foot symbol, he smirks. "The diagonal slash from the right bicep to the lower left means you usually fight Leo." He was proven right, as three tanto quickly strike. He disarms them easily, "While that might have worked on my brother, your problem is those little swords can't hack through wood, especially not in that stance." With a sweep of his weapon, the LeoFoot (he's going to designate the category of rogue ninja like this, if only to keep track) are blown back into a blue 1987 Camaro, effectively stunned. He turns to the rest.

"The ones with the diagonal going left are Raphael's regulars." He blocks a tonfa and stops a mace from cracking his skull with his hand. "While effective against a close-range fighting style, mine is a bit more… out there." He roundhouse kicks the ninja into the brick wall, rendering them unconscious. "My suggestion: gain more fighting techniques. And learn where your best strength lies within the body." He glances at the remaining four ninja.

"The horizontal slash is for Mikey." Immediately, shuriken and kunai fly towards him. He catches them all with the side of his Bo staff, brushing them to the ground like they were dead skin cells. Instantaneously, he catches a bunch of needles in between his fingers. "Your problem with me is that I can catch better than my baby brother. Simple as that." And with that, he tosses the needles back at them, distracting them long enough to knock them out via pressure point. He turns to the last ninja standing.

"And the vertical slash must be for me. And I'm going to guess that you are my star pupil." The DonFoot bows to him in respect, startling him. He bows as well, and immediately starts circling with the ninja. The DonFoot slowly starts spinning his kusarigama. Surprisingly, Donatello is the one who makes the first move, bringing his Bo down in a vertical arch. The enemy ninja blocks the attack with the chain on his weapon. They spin away, once again circling. Donatello fights the urge to start humming swing dance music. The kusarigama flies, catching the middle of Don's Bo staff. He holds his ground, ready to fight to keep his weapon, but ready to release it if need be. The ninja tugs, shockingly dragging the olive-skinned turtle forward. Stull stunned from the enormous endeavor, he can't bite back the surprising gasp of pain in his knuckles. A Hanbo slammed into his fingers, more than likely bruising the skin disturbingly. He smiles softly.

"I've taught you well." He grips his weapon tighter, twisting under it, and throwing the ninja off him and his weapon, effectively disarming the other. "But not well enough. Come on; while that would have been a winning moment usually, you've forgotten the most important thing!" the ninja lands gracefully and pulls out a dagger, obviously an emergency weapon. "Oh yeah? What's that?" the dagger surprisingly gives the ninja enough leeway to back Donatello into a wall, but the chocolate eyed terrapin chalks it under shock; after all, he's never heard a Foot ninja speak before. He smiles after composing himself. "I'm a mutant turtle."

But before he could deliver an amazing move that would bring his enemy to his knees (and shattering one of them) a crash is heard. He glances behind his enemy and only has time to react; he grabs the front of the ninja and tosses him to safety. The next moments were painful. He watched in slow motion as the large demolition vehicle Hun was driving speed up and ram his happy shell into the brick wall behind him. He'll count this as an out of body experience, since he can literally see his carapace being crushed under the metal, his left arm completely shatter and the bones break skin; he can almost feel his head cracking under the brick surface; and then the pain suddenly rushes to him, nearly blinding him, making him near deaf.

The only true thing he can hear is the leader of the Purple Dragons laughing harshly at his pain. His eyelids droop, his body wanting to shut down. Blood dribbles profusely from his mouth. He can't, though. He knows he'll die if he does. He can't even whimper in pain; it hurts too much to even breathe. He swears a rib has punctured a lung. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see a raging Raphael, tossing bodies willy-nilly, just to get to him. He can't even be amazed when his brother single-handedly picks up the metal monstrosity and tosses it onto Hun. His brother quickly catches him, Donatello's one good leg being the only thing to balance him for those few precious seconds. He nearly screams in pain when his brother touches him, but his energy is gone; so it just comes out a breathy moan.

"Leo! Le's go!" picking him up bridal style, Raphael carries his injured brother, doing his damn best not to jostle him. His heart is pounding a mile a minute, his stomach is churning; his brother's lost a disturbingly amount of blood. His brother looks like a broken toy; and that thought makes his legs pump faster. They have to get to LeatherHead's; he's the only one who would even know where to start. "Jus' hang on, Donnie, hang on…" Raph and his brothers quickly drop into the sewers, dashing towards the abandoned subway station. He prays they make it there in time.

His hands and legs start to get slippery, Don's lost so much blood; but they're so close! Just ten more feet, and his brother will be okay! "Raphie…" Right at the front door of the abandoned car, he feels a small hand on his carapace. He stops and looks down at his broken brother. Tears and blood are leaking from his brother's face. "Jus' hang on a bit more, Donnie-boy, we're almost dere…"

"_Come…what may…"_

"Don, don' do dis rite now!"

"_I will… love you…"_

"Donnie!"

" 'Til my… dy…ing…"

"Donatello!"

A hand falls lifelessly on a crushed carapace. A roar resonates throughout the empty tunnel. Donatello Hamato was many things: kind, gentle, intelligent far beyond his years, brave, strong, humble, a chuunin in ninjustsu, and a loving brother. Being alive was not one of them.


End file.
